syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 9
1920 Auburn Citizen- Canoeists Lose To All-Syracuse In the roughest and most stubbornly contested basketball game staged at the State Armory this season the All-Syracuse quintet vanquished the Owasco Canoe Club five of Auburn Saturday night by a score of 22 to 12. The game was marred by frequent clashes between the players and at times verged on a free-for-all combat. Auburn’s inability to shoot fouls contributed to the defeat by eight points. Out of the 14 chances only six were made good for the Canoeists. All-Syracuse forged into the lead at the outset of the fray and despite the fact that the invaders appeared at all times willing to mix with the locals Jim Tormey and his mates held the upper hand from whistle to whistle. The visitors caged but three baskets from the field, the remainder of the scoring coming via the free throw route. They made frequent substitutions in vain effort to ward off inevitable defeat and were battling with primitive savagery when the final whistle blew. The entire proceeds of the game, which was held under the auspices of the Junior Auxillary of the House of Providence, were turned over to that institution. The total amount realized was approximately $1,000. Mrs. John T. Funda, Mrs. James C. Tormey and Miss Florence McDonald were in general charge of the affair. The players contributed their services and Captain Edward McCabe, on behalf of Company C, donated the use of the State Armory. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (0-10-10), Simons, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-10-22). OWASCO CANOE CLUB: Davis, lg (1-4-6), Ogden, rf (2-2-6), Harrop, c (0-0-0), Aubin, rg (0-0-0), King, lg (0-0-0), P. Williams, rg (0-0-0), Tobin, rf (0-0-0), Monroe, rf (0-0-0), D. Williams, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-6-12). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 11, Owasco 4. Referee- Serlin. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joe Nolan. Time of periods- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald American- Syracuse Nationals Tally 58-51 Triumph Over Toledo Chaney And Meehan Get 28 Points; Capacity Crowd Watches Game Trailing by eight points at halftime, the Syracuse Nationals rallied in the second half to defeat Toledo, 58-51 and cut the Jeeps’ third place margin to one game before a capacity crowd at West Jefferson Street Armory last night. The victory was the fourth in a row in league play for Syracuse and the fourth defeat for Toledo in the last seven days. The next league engagement for Syracuse is against the Chicago Gears here Thursday night. Bill McCahan’s floor play, after entering the game in the second half, stopped the fast breaking Toledo attack which centered on the passing of Julie Rivlin, player coach. John Chaney, making good on 10 of 11 free throw tries netted 16 points to lead Syracuse scoring. Mike Novak tallied 11 and Chick Meehan swished in six baskets. Hal Tidrick of the visitors clicked for five baskets and five fouls. Despite the fact the club was missing easy shots under the basket the Nats cut into the Toledo lead in the third period by successful conversions of foul shots. After seven minutes of the third period had elapsed McCahan and Chaney dropped in fouls to make the score read Toledo 43, Syracuse 39. Mike Novak added a basket and a foul which Pattanelli’s basket ended the period with Toledo still holding a 45-42 lead. Novak then tossed in a pivot shot and McCahan finally brought Syracuse even with a free throw. A neat play which saw Nelmark pass to Novak and then cut in for a return throw and easy field goal put Syracuse ahead for good. Meehan added a basket on a pass from Novak and Novak dumped a pivot shot to give a 51-45 lead before a foul shot by Gerber broke the Toledo scoring famine. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (3-10-16), McCahan, f (1-3-5), Rizzo, f (2-2-6), Sharkey, f (0-0-0), Novak, c (4-3-11), Dugger, c (4-3-11), Nelmark, g (2-0-4), Nugent, g (0-0-0), Meehan, g (6-0-12), Gee, g (2-0-4) TOTALS (20-18-58). TOLEDO: Rivlin, g (0-1-1), Scitick, g (4-0-8), Patanelli, g (0-1-1), Gerber, c (4-3-11), Sobek, f (5-2-12), Hamilton, f (1-1-3), Tidrick, f (5-5-15) TOTALS (19-13-51). Score at halftime- Toledo 36, Syracuse 27. Officials- Kinsey and Orther. 1950 Troy Times Record- Nats Triumph As Knicks Row In Cage Loop For comfortable cushions, there's none like the one that the Syracuse Nationals have built up in the Eastern Division of the National Basketball Association. As the big league professional race heads down the backstretch, the Nationals have a 12-game margin in the important games-lost column over their closest pursuers, the New York Knickerbockers. Roughly, that means the Nationals, who seem to be allergic to losing, would have to drop a dozen more games than the Knicks in order to be overtaken. They won again last night, 106 to 81, while the Knicks were dropping a double-overtime heartbreaker to St. Louis, 84-82. The Nats, with a 37-8 record, now hold a 9½-game edge over the New Yorkers, who have played five more games. The Knicks mark is 30-20. The Nats were in rare shooting form. They hit for 60 points in the first half, connecting on half of their field goals and canning all 12 of their free throws. Bill Gabor was the point-making leader with 19 points. George Sobek matched that total for Sheboygan. The St. Louis Bombers gave New York fans a real nerve-stabber in beating the Knicks. Tied at the end of the regulation period and at the end of the first overtime period, it began to look as if the boys might play all night. But with two seconds remaining and the score knotted at 82-82, Bill Roberts, St. Louis center, cut loose a long arching shot which hit the basket just as the buzzer sounded. N.B.A. fans saw two other thrillers. The Tri-City Blackhawks won another overtime game from the Philadelphia Warriors, 99-94. Vern Gardner scored the field goal for Philadelphia that tied it 86-86. Warren Perkins, Tri-City forward, scored a field goal and four out of five free throws in the extra session to clinch it. The Waterloo Hawks tallied seven points in a row in the game's fading minutes to defeat the Washington Capitols, 77-70. The score was tied 11 times in the first half and was knotted 40-40 at intermission. The score was tied 70-70 with 2½ minutes left. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Take Two-Game Lead Beating Celts Play Again Tonight The Syracuse Nationals, catching the Celtics with thee of their players in sick bay, moved two games ahead of second-place Boston today in the National Basketball Association’s Eastern Division race. With Bill Sharman and Ed Macauley sidelined because of leg injuries and Frank Ramsey also on Boston’s sick list suffering of pneumonia, the Nationals trampled the Celtics, 115-88, last night. Dolph Schayes paced the Syracuse attack with 27 points. The teams resume action tonight meeting at Boston Gardens. In the second game of a Madison Square Garden twin-bill, the New York Knickerbockers celebrated “Harry Gallatin Night” with a 98-95 triumph over the Minneapolis Lakers. Sweetwater Clifton led the Knicks with 18 points but it was Gallatin who sparked New York’s decisive fourth period drive. Playing his 500th straight game, he netted 17 points and grabbed 15 rebounds after being presented with gifts by admirers prior to the game. Frank Selvy, the league’s high scorer, poured in 30 points to lead the lowly Milwaukee Hawks to a 102-95 victory over the Philadelphia Warriors. Joe Graboski was high man for the Warriors with 25 points. SYRACUSE: Schayes (10-7-27), Kerr (7-1-15), Lloyd (4-2-10), Rocha (5-5-15), Farley (3-3-9), Seymour (8-3-19), Kenville (0-1-1), King (9-1-19) TOTALS (48-23-115). BOSTON: Nichols (7-4-22), Brannum (2-1-5), Morrison (1-1-3), Palazzi (7-0-14), Barksdale (5-2-12), Cousy (7-10-24), Scolari (2-0-4), Whittaker (1-0-2) TOTALS (33-22-88). Score at halftime- Syracuse 37, Boston 35. Officials- Borgia and Drucker. ---- Osterkorn Ticket Booth Is Opened James Clancy, first lieutenant in the E.A. O’Hara, Jr., ticket army for the Walter Osterkorn “Appreciation Night,” announced today the opening of a booth in Hotel Onondaga lobby to dispense ducats for tomorrow night’s game. The Nats are meeting Minneapolis at the War Memorial, and a share of each ticket sold by the committee goes to the Osterkorn fund. Joe Watt, ex-Orange grid star, today turned over 15 tickets for distribution among Boys Club members, purchased for the game by Syracuse Beverage Corporation. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1949-50 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 9 Category:Abramovic Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gee Category:Graboski Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Martin Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simons Category:Tormey